Ninja Strike Megazord (HiyooSilver Version)
Ninja Strike Megazord is the main Megazords of the Ninja Strike Rangers. It is made up of five NinZords. Overview Ninja Strike Megazord is formed when Ninja Strike Red Ranger spins his Ninja Star in the Ninju Sword and announces Star Formation. During the formation, Fenghaung assists the other NinZords in combining into a giant exosuit, the pilot seat of which it climbs into as a giant Ninja Star: Red forms the head. Like some other Megazords, Ninja Strike Megazord is able to assume different forms and powers by swapping out its primary components for auxillary components. However, instead of swapping out limbs, Ninja Strike Megazord swaps out its control unit with Fenghaung replacing one of the arms while the auxillary mech takes its place in the pilot seat. In its default formation with Shinobimaru as its control unit, Shurikenjin is armed with the NinSlasher formed from Drago's tail and the NinShield formed from Drago's wings mounted on its left arm. It's default finisher is the Ninja Strike: Splendid Slash where the NinSlasher charges with an energy and slashes the opponent. Appearances: Episodes 1-3, 4-6 Zords Fenghaung Zord Fenghaung Zord is Red Ranger's main NinZord, taking the appearance of a fenghaung. When piloting Fenghaung, Red Ranger perches on the left shoulder. Fenghaung has a variety of different ninjutsu techniques at its disposal; allowing it to create hidden traps or passages or deploying an invisibility cloth to mask his presence. It is also extremely nimble and fast, allowing it to move and attack at great speeds, run up the side of buildings, and being agile enough to leap-frog over enemies. Fenghaung forms the control unit in the Megazord"s default combination and if needed can temporarily separate from the formation to surprise attack the opponent. When other mechas take over its position in the megazord's cockpit, Fenghaubg can become the new formation's left or right arm. Dragon NinZord Dragon NinZord is Blue Ranger's dragon-themed NinZord which can both fly and breathe flames in its Drago Fire attack. When piloting Dragon NinZord, Blue Ranger mounts himself just behind its head. Dragomaru also has it's own finisher attack, the Drago Tornado, where he flies around the target to creating a blue energy tornado which eliminates them, as seen on later on. When forming Ninja Strike Megazord, Dragon NinZord becomes the right arm of Ninja Strike Megazord, with its tail becomimg the NinSlasher and his wings combining into the NinShield. When forming Ninja Strike Drago, switches places with Fenghaung, becoming the new control unit while its tail and wings attach to Ninja Strike Megazord. Tortoise NinZord Tortoise NinZord is Yellow Ranger's personal tortoise themed OtomoNin. When piloting it, Yellow Ranger usually positioned himself above the cabin on the rim of the bucket. Tortoise NinZord is equipped with a pair of manipulator arms at the read end of its shell which it uses to toss its Tortoise caltrops at its opponent's feet to make them stumble. It can also carry a payload of boulders in its shell which its manipulators can throw at the opponent or perform a team attack with Yellow where it spins around with KiNinger holding on to one of its manipulators before tossing the Yellow Ranger into the opponent. For defensive method, Tortoise can initiate Tortoise Shield, where it lifts up a corner of the ground that turns into a piece of tatami floor before returning to normal. When forming Ninja Strike Megazord or Ninja Strike Drago, Tortise becomes the torso, left arm, and cockpit for the control unit. When an auxiliary mecha takes Shinobimaru's place in other Ninja Strike formations, the Tortoise arm will be swapped with Fenghaung, with said right arm being stored on the Megazord's back. However, if Fenghaung is occupied with his own problem, said extra arm would take his place. Tiger NinZord Tiger NinZord is White Ranger's tiger-themed NinZord. When piloting it, the White Ranger perches on the tiger's back. Tiger can attack with the kunai that it holds in its mouth and can also emit high-frequency howls as shown in the battle against . Unlike the other NinZords which emerge from hiding places when summoned, Tiger when summoned emerges from Panda's back portion. During the Ninja Strike formation, Tiger forms the right leg. Panda NinZord Panda NinZord is Pink Ranger's panda-themed NinZord. When piloting it, the Pink Ranger positioned herself above the cockpit. Panda attacks by manifesting the Panda Shurikens from her visor and launching them at the enemy. She can also travel upside down in order to bypass obstacles. It also carries the White Ranger's Tiger into battle which it deploys from its anterior section. As the Ninja Strike Megazord, Panda forms the left leg. Category:Power Rangers Ninja Strike (HiyooSilver Verison) Category:Megazord Category:Red Zords Category:Blue Zords Category:Yellow Zords Category:White Zords Category:Pink Zords Category:Power Rangers Ninja Strike (HiyooSilver Version)